


Talented

by AllTrekkedUp



Series: Leaving? [2]
Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Fear, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Singing, this is my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Jerry rehearses a song for the act, everyone tells him he is good except the one he wants to hear it from. Whom takes coat, extra shoes and bag and walks out after he hears Jerry sing.





	1. Chapter 1

Jerry was scared to death. Singing was not his strong suit but he enjoyed it and it was his idea to sing a song during their shows but maybe it wasn't a good one. He had been rehearsing with Dick privately and he was a great encourager, this was his first rehearsal in front of the whole band and what's more, in front of Dean. Dean, who was an excellent singer, THE singer in the act and who made singing seem so easy when it really wasn't. Jerry wanted so much to talk about with Dean but he also wanted to surprise him and really get his reaction of him singing.

So here they were, on the stage where they filmed the Colgate Comedy Hour and Dean was the only one sitting in the audience, front row, smoking a cigarette. Jerry started singing and kept a keen eye on Dean, he sat there emotionless, just smoking and looking right back at Jerry. Jerry sang but didn't know how, he wasn't thinking of the words they just came out. What was Dean thinking? Why did he have to be ao hard to read?! He finished up and the band clapped and some of them even whistled, Jerry smiled and turned to them to bow but when he turned back around Dean was gone. Soon enough though he saw him coming from back stage with a coat over his shoulder, shoes under his arm and a little suit case in his hand. 

"Dean? Where ya goin'?" Dick asked.

"I'm leaving. With that you don't need me in this act," Dean said and headed on for the door.

The boys in the band laughed but Jerry felt a cold sweat come over him and he felt sick to his stomach. "Dean? Paul! Wait!" Jerry called, he took a step forward but Dick put a hand on his arm.

"Hey, we need you to finish up here. Dean was just joking, he'll be back in a few minutes I bet," Dick said.

Jerry licked his lips, his mouth was dry. "Okay," he said. He stayed but his eyes kept going to that door Dean went out of, hoping to hear him coming back, to see him walking down towards the front again. But that never happened. 'Oh God I've made him feel unneeded! What if he really is leaving me?' he thought. Rehearsal couldn't end fast enough.

When it was over Jerry couldn't get out of there fast enough. It was snowing when he went to hail a cab and there was lots of traffic because of it, he sat in the back inpatient and antsy. 'Please let him still be in the hotel room! Please!' he thought. 'What a fool you are Joseph, for making Paul feel like that. It will be all your fault if he has left,' he told himself. If Dean was in the room still Jerry determined he had to do something to make him happy again, listing all the things Dean liked in his head as they inched towards the hotel. 

Finally they arrived after Jerry thought he might die waiting. He paid the driver and hurried in through the snow, surpassing the elevator, he took the stairs two at a time to the fourth floor, unlocked the door and heard it as it banged against the wall. 

Dean was leaning back on the bed in nothing but his boxers, he looked up from his latest edition of Superman when he heard the door. "Jerry? What the hell is wrong?" he asked.

Jerry shut the door and threw off his coat. "You're still here! Oh, Paul I'm sorry!" he said. He got on the bed from his side and crawled over to hug Dean tight.

"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be? It's snowing! And sorry for what?" Dean asked.

"For what I did. I won't do the number," Jerry said, he slowly pulled away and caressed Dean's face.

"Why not? You were great!" Dean said. He was trying to understand what this was all about. 

Jerry sat back a little. "You- you thought I was great?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes of course! You did wonderful! If you don't do the number I'll be mad at you," Dean said.

"But- but you walked out- you said-" Jerry stopped at seeing Dean's smile.

"Jerry, I was joking. You can sing and I can joke you know?" Dean asked. "You're a very talented boy," he said.

Jerry felt like crying. Such words from his hero, he tried to hold them back as he jumped on Dean, straddling him, kissing him with bad kisses but at least his lips met Dean's a few times. When he stopped Dean looked up at him with a smile.

"Well, this is a very compromising position you have me in here, Mr. Loman," he said.

"What do you think your parents will say when we tell them?" Jerry asked.

"Tell them what?" Dean asked. He placed his hands on Jerry's back.

"About the baby," Jerry grinned.

Dean laughed. They were so close that Jerry could feel Dean's belly shaking with laughter, it caused him to laugh too.

"Are we going to work on it?" Dean asked. 

"On what?" Jerry asked.

"The baby!" Dean grinned back. 

Jerry wasn't used to being on top, in fact he never had been with Dean. "Well, I'm not ready," he said.

"You feel plenty ready to me, buddy," Dean said with a smirk, his hands ran down Jerry's back to his hips, he pressed them down onto his own a little more causing Jerry to grunt.

Jerry couldn't help but blush a little. "Well..."

"Show me what other hidden talents you have," Dean smiled.

Jerry's confidence grew and he grinned before he dunked his head down to bite the inside of Dean's thigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had originally gotten up to take a leak, he didn't know what time it was, it didn't matter though, he was going back to bed anyway. Washing his hands he caught sight of himself in the bathroom mirror and was now standing away from the sink, looking at the damage done. And boy had Jerry had ever given him the works. He was covered in bruises, he felt like his lips were chapped and he was sore in spots he wouldn't talk to his wife about. 

'I come outta fights feeling better than this!' he thought. He turned his head to look at the mouth sized mark on the right side of his neck. 'Damn,' he thought as he ran his fingers over it-over them. There were several mouth sized marks on the right side of his neck that would have to be covered over with make up before the show tonight. Dean had always been pretty easy with the kid up until this point, but Jerry was rough on him. 'Didn't think the kid capable. Won't make that mistake again,' he thought. He looked down at the bruises on his thighs, he had on Jerry's boxers, he didn't remember putting them on but he guessed it didn't matter.

There was a stirring outside the door and the object of his thoughts came in with a sleepy smile and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Morning sickness already, darling?" he joked. 

"In a manner of speaking- yeah," Dean said, poking the bruise on the fleshy part of his belly.

"Beautiful love marks ain't they?" Jerry smiled, he kissed Dean's cheek, let him go and went to take a leak himself.

"Is that what they are? I thought you were trying to eat me," Dean commented.

"Oh no. I could never eat an Italian. They're not kosher," Jerry joked and Dean couldn't help laughing.

Dean left the bathroom to return to bed, he laid there staring at the ceiling until Jerry came back and joined him. Then he turned over to look at his young partner, Jerry smiled when he saw him.

"Can you answer me a thing?" Dean asked. They had pulled the cream colored sheet up over them along with the heavy burgundy comforter, the room was colder than it had been. 

"Oh sure," Jerry said, he reach out for Dean's hand under the covers.

"Why are you so worried about me leaving? I mean it wasn't but last month that we went through this same kind of thing," Dean said in a quiet tone.

"Oh," Jerry said and looked at the small space between them. The one time Dean wanted to talk and it was about something that Jerry didn't want to talk about. 

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want too," Dean said.

"Okay," Jerry said. He didn't want to think about that right now, he just wanted to be happy.

"You uh, wanta smoke before we go back to sleep?" Dean asked.

Jerry just nodded.

Dean lit up a couple and gave Jerry one, they smoked in an awkward silence until Dean started coughing. He coughed so much that Jerry put his cigarette down in an ash tray on his night stand and leaned over. Dean gave him a nicotine kiss and Jerry came out of it with a grin, Dean knew just how to make him smile again.

***

That night when Jerry sang Dean stood waiting in the wings, when it was finished he whistled and calpped the loudest before coming out and taking his little suit case and stomping off the stage.

This time Jerry knew it was a joke and smiled, but still he that nagging worry in the back of his mind.

THE END.


End file.
